


Food Kink

by ana_tomato



Category: HyunA - Fandom, cl - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female sex, Smut, just plain smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato
Summary: I was thirsty af so i gotta do it. this will be just plain smut. enjoy and leave feedback if needed.





	Food Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I was thirsty af so i gotta do it. this will be just plain smut. enjoy and leave feedback if needed.

Breakfast had always been the same routine, you'll be cooking the same dishes every morning, serving it and eating it with her, your mistress.

You were setting up the table when you hear her heels clicks on the wooden floor as she walks to the dining area. Taking off the apron that hugs your curves in every way possible and putting it back where it belong, you were only down on your skin tight silk nightgown and walks towards her with gleeful eyes as you greet her good morning.

You heard her purr when she saw you move towards her, she soon grabbed your hips and kissed your lips as she slip a finger under your nightgown and slowly plays with your clit and eventually inserting her digit inside you as she slowly move her fingers inside. Her lips when down from your jaws to your neck to for collar bones and lightly kiss the tops of your breast.

You were moaning her name telling her not to stop as she kisses your clothed mounds and that your nipples were rock hard. Pulling out of you she fondles your breast and harshly pulls your numb with her thumb and her mouth doing the same thing making you yelp in pain. 

You want to push her head further to your body but she is strict about touching her before going to work so you stilled your arms. She withdrew from you and kissed your lips lightly as she walked to the chair and sat down and you followed suit.

Her tight skirt rode up mid thigh as she crossed her legs, teasing you. She took a bite of the sausage but didn't chew happily as her face went sour, you got nervous because you might over seasoned it you looked at her fearfully.

“was it too salty mistress?” you asked her as you cocked your head to the side fear pooling onto your black orbs.

“it's, always the same thing over and over again” she paused as she plays with the food on her plate

“do you want me to make another one then mistress?”

“no need this just needs a little more, also no wasting of foods remember?” she told you as she stood up and walked behind you and slowly moving her fingers to your shoulders down.

“and I know how… or rather who can make it better. Kitty, up to the table and spread wide” she ordered you and you followed. you'd be lying if you say you weren't excited to this, which is very new to you.

She caresses your body inch my inch and kissing you at times, her hands stop in between your breast as she ripped down your minty green nightgown and purposely scratching you on the process, which made you hiss in pain.

She took the maple syrup as she latters you with it adding whip cream on top of your nipples, putting chocolate on your shaved pussy. Your eyes widen in shock when you saw her take the sausages to her hands and rubbing it on your clit down to your folds. She teasingly pushes it on you playing with her food, you squirmed by her lewd actions your own juices were mixing with the sausage oil, maple syrup and chocolate.

Your mistress were playing with your clit and you were moaning her name when she pushes the second sausage on you. She licks you up from your clit up to your abdomen, in between your breast to your lips. 

She kissed you with such need and passion with your salivas are mixing and you can taste the maple on her mouth, harshly tugging your hair as she dove down your throat as one of her hands are making big harsh movements on your mounds making you arch your back adding more pressure to her hands.

She moved her head to your other breast and sucking on the whip cream as she moan on your breast, licking, sucking biting it making you moan and push her head down, which was a bad move as she harshly slaps your vagina making you yelp in pain and apologizing to her as she pierce you with angry eyes and she pinch your clit hard and started roaming her hands all over your body making it sticky.

“suck my hands clean kitty” your mistress told you cutely and you obeyed her and started sucking on her hands moaning at the process. She gave you a pleased smiled which made your heart swell with happiness. After licking it clean she moved down on you as she gave your chocolate covered vagina long hard licks and her tongue plays with your clit.

“I love this breakfast so much that I want this to happen again Kitty” she smiles at you ever so sweetly but biting your clit harshly making you to arch your hips towards her face.

“now look at what we have here” she lazily moves one of the sausage which is covered with your cum “looks like Kitty is too excited” she run her fingers in between the sausages taking some of the mixture and putting it to her mouth where she moaned by the taste you made.

She moves her head down in between your thighs as she peppers both with butterfly kisses as she moves near your core and once there she lazily took the end of the sausage pulling it ever so slowly making you squirm in frustration and need.

You moan loudly as your mistress finally pulls out the sausage, she brought it to your mouth giving you the other end as both of you chew both ends. As you near the middle you both kiss each other whilst chewing the mean on your mouths lubricating your mouths with grease, you felt hands on your mounds groping them with frustration as she tweak your nipples every now and then.

She pulls out with a thin line of saliva connecting both of you. She looked at the lone sausage on you and dove down once again, but this time eating it there making you moan her name like a mantra. After finishing the lone sausage she licks you up clean, sending vibrations as she hums on you.

Your mistress stood up taking a slice of bread and putting it on your mouth telling you to eat as she takes your hand and sitting you on the chair as she took her once hot coffee and drinks it.

“thank you for the great meal Kitty” she said as she stood and gave you a peck on the lips and went back to your shared room to finish her preparation and to go to work.


End file.
